Multi-fandom Advent Calendar
by IllogicalCaptain
Summary: A fanfiction advent calendar, with a short story for every day. Most will have something to do with Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas day, and the bridge crew was gathered around the tree in the middle of the rec room. It was practically empty apart from them, since most of the rest were either on shore leave, in their quarters comming their family, or on duty as it was not one of their own holidays. Technically, Spock should have been on duty too, as it wasn't a Vulcan holiday, but Jim had insisted. Someone, probably Sulu, had previously rigged the alert system so it played songs appropriate to each holiday celebrated by the crew every time they came around, so it was currently playing 'Winter Wonderland'. Chekov giving Sulu one of his presents was interrupted by Scotty laughing uproariously at something Uhura had just said in Andorian. "Let us in on the joke?" Jim asked, smiling. She repeated it, and Jim and Chekov chuckled. Sulu looked around. "I feel so left out." "I saw a-" Uhura started. "No, it doesn't translate well." "Fine, I'll go on being left out." Sulu smiled. Chekov leaned over and kissed him on the nose. "Open your present." he said. "Okay." he said, starting to unwrap it. He shook out what looked like a standard Starfleet shirt from the back and bent over laughing. Chekov grinned at him. He turned it around to show a Starfleet shirt, but a tiny rainbow unicorn holding a dueling sword in its mouth had replaced the insignia. "I love it." he laughed at Chekov. He stood up and took off his command shirt and put it on. Spock nudged Jim in the side when he stared. "Hey, I'm allowed to look!" "You're insufferable." Bones groaned. Chekov glared at Jim. "It's like being stared down by a puppy!" Chekov immediately changed his look into a 'really?'. "Sorry." Jim said with a grin. "Besides, I _am _allowed to look." "No, you're not." "I concur with Ensign Chekov." Spock said. "Great, I'm being assaulted from all sides. Can we keep doing presents?" Bones handed Jim a large, rectangular package. "Thanks, Bones." He unwrapped it and pulled out a tome on the philosophies of a few of the major races in the Federation. He immediately opened it and started reading. "Thanks." Could just be heard from inside the pages. "Don't read it _now_." Bones exclaimed, pulling it from his hands. He pouted at him, then shrugged and stuck the bow on Spocks head. When Spock frowned at him, he just grinned at him. "You're obviously an elf. Isn't he an elf?" "Possibly a leprechaun, actually." Scotty mused. "Same difference." "I am not participating n this discussion for fear of being maimed." Uhura declared.


	2. December 2nd: The Hub is sparkly!

Gwen entered the hub on the 1st of December to see a completely sparkly room with a pine tree so decked out in decorations that it looked like it was about to collapse right in front of Tosh's desk. She laughed. "You know that's going to annoy the hell out of Tosh, right?" she asked Ianto as he appeared out of the archives. "Yeah, I did try to warn him. But she can maim Jack." "That's a nice way to talk about your boyfriend!" Jack exclaimed as he bounced down the stairs. "I'd rather you get maimed than me, you'll recover faster." "True, true, you make an excellent point." "Owen's going to maim him too." Ianto said, pointing out the paper Santa's pasted all around Owen's lab. "Oh, god, he is." "Myfanwy's not too happy about the reindeer in his air space either. All in all, I think Jack better hope there's no limit on his deaths." "Yeah, but isn't it fabulous?" the captain asked with an excessive hand gesture that almost knocked a Santa bobblehead off the desks. "Careful there." Ianto said, steadying the Santa. "Yep, fabulous, that's definitely the word for it." Gwen said, looking around. "Why do I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes and sticking his head forward. "No idea. So this was all Jack's idea?" she asked Ianto. "Almost entirely. He just hauled me into setting it up. Believe me, I tried to resist, but he can be remarkably persuasive when he wants to." "I know, right?" At that moment the doors slowly opened and Owen came in. He looked around and laughed. Then he walked over to his lab and slowly turned around and stared menacingly at Jack. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Space?" Jack grimaced and started to back away slowly.


	3. Deember 3rd: Parent lock and stockings

John was woken up by something, or rather, someone, bouncing on his stomach. He opened one eye to see a small figure, which he slowly identified as Hamish, in front of him. He turned his head around to see Sherlock sitting up and smirking beside him. "Thanks for the help, Sherlock." "It's Christmas morning, we have to do stockings." Sherlock said innocently. "Besides, I couldn't have stopped him if I tried, could I, Hamish?" he asked, picking him up and setting him in between them. "You just proved that you could, by picking me up. You mean you wanted to see Daddy woken up like that." "He is _so_ your kid." John laughed, pulling himself up. "Stop using things I taught you on me." Sherlock told Hamish. "But yes, you're right. It's fun seeing Daddy being tortured." "Yep, loving husband." Sherlock grinned. "You know I am really." Hamish poked Sherlock in the side. "Stockings!" "Yeah, John, stockings." "Fine, I'm getting them." he said, leaning to the end of the bed. He gave out the stockings, and Hamish eagerly reached out for his. "Okay, you first." John said to Hamish. He pulled out the first thing, and put the antlers on John's head. Sherlock laughed.


	4. December 4th: Look, Mycroft, snow!

Mycroft woke up and wandered into the drawing room to see Lestrade bouncing on the other side of the sliding French windows to the paddock. He raised his eyebrows slightly blearily at him. "It's snowing!" he explained. "So it is. I trust that Diane has kept the horses in the stables?" "Oh, come on, be a little excited, it's the first snow of December! And she has, I checked." "Good." he said, and turned to go into the kitchen. "Come outside, at least." he heard behind him. "Please?" He turned around. "Oh, don't do the puppy dog eyes." When he didn't stop, he closed his eyes. His partner snorted. "Oh, that's mature." "Says the man bouncing in the snow. And if I close my eyes, I can't see yours, and they can't affect me. Perfectly logical… Except I can still feel them. Why?" He opened his eyes. "I defy logic. Come on!" "Fine." Mycroft sighed, pulling on his gloves. As soon he walked outside, he got hit in the face by a snowball, temporarily blinding him, although he could still hear Greg snickering. When his vision cleared, he swung around to glare at him, only to be confronted a chuckling police officer waving the key to the back door at him. "Come on! he shouted, running further into the paddock. "You're going to have fun whether you like it or not!" Mycroft sighed and trudged after him.


	5. December 5th: Mistletoe

The bridge crew was watching the lift door eagerly. Scotty had placed a sprig of mistletoe above it, chuckling slightly maniacally, as all of them had just got frustrated with the Captain and the First Officer's complete denial to acknowledge that they had feelings for each other. Even Bones had come up, and was standing in front of the railing. The door opened and they walked out, talking to each other. Bones held up a hand. "Stop." Jim frowned at him, but stopped and put a hand in front of Spock. "Why are we stopping?" Bones grinned and gestured upwards. Jim looked up and grinned wryly, but went to move forwards. Bones stepped forward and pushed him back. "Captain, why is there a branch of… I believe it is mistletoe above our heads?" Spock enquired. "Old earth tradition, Spock. The crew's pranking us." As he stepped forward again, Scotty and Uhura came up from either side. "Really, guys?" "Really." Scotty affirmed. "We're getting tired of this." Sulu added. Jim slowly started to smile and stepped back. He lifted his chin up and looked at Bones. "Go for it." the doctor mouthed. Spock had stood there, looking utterly confused, through all of this. He grinned and kissed a still completely confused, and now surprised Spock. Spock stiffened slightly, then relaxed, and found Jim's hand. When Jim stepped back a minute later, Spock brought him back up again. "Oh good." he said slightly breathlessly on his way back to Spock's mouth. They broke apart, both catching breath, and Jim put his head on Spock's shoulder momentarily. "Wow, you're good at that." He straightened up and saw the rest of the bridge crew all grinning happily at them "Hey, get back to your stations. Show's over." They scattered, and Jim smiled. "We should probably do that ourselves." he said unwillingly. Spock straightened and went to his station. Jim stared after him, shook his head slightly and went to his chair. "You're pursuing that later." Bones whispered. "Yep, definitely." Jim nodded, slightly dazed. "Good, just making sure." he replied and got into the lift to go to sickbay.


	6. December 6th: The TARDIS does Christmas

The Doctor was wandering around the TARDIS, which never got old, because she kept offering up new rooms. Also, Clara was grumpy with him. He really wasn't sure why. It may have had something to do with changing her four-poster bed to a bunk bed. But really, bunk beds were _cool_! Anyway, back to the TARDIS. He was finding an awful lot of new rooms today. He was starting to think the TARDIS was especially manufacturing them for him, just now. He peeked in a new lavender door and hurriedly shut it when something lunged at him. He looked into a red-and-green door a bit further on, and opened it further when he saw something glitter. There was a Christmas tree in the middle and decorations surrounding it and all over the room. He bounced in excitement and ran out "Clara!" he called. "Clara, I found a Christmas room!" He waited a minute and patted the TARDIS wall next to him. "Would you be a darling and bring her here?" A minute later, he saw her bedroom door appear next to the red and green one. "Thankyou!" he said, opening the door. Clara looked up from her reclining position on the bed. "Did you get my old bed back?" "No, but-" "Then I don't want to talk to you." "But, Clara, I found a Christmas room! And you need to come help me decorate the tree!" She looked up again. "Really?" "Yes!" "And you're not just saying it to get me out of the room?" "No, ask the TARDIS." "She doesn't like me, remember? And I wouldn't trust her not to lie for you, anyway. And I can't talk to her like you can." "You'll just have to trust me then. Come on!" he replied and raced out of the room. She peeked around the corner of her door to see the Doctor jumping up and down just inside a room that did look awfully like Christmas. "Okay, I'm coming." She went in and the TARDIS shut the door behind her. "Oh, thanks." "Come decorate!" said the Doctor, picking up a strand of tinsel and throwing it at her. It landed on her head, and she reached up and took it off. She walked over and wrapped it around the Doctor's neck. "You look very pretty." He nodded happily and started decorating. She started doing the same.


	7. December 7th: I'll Take Care of You

Jim smiled and laughed at another Starfleet officer, with absolutely no idea who she was or what he was supposed to be laughing at. He looked around him. It was Starfleet's annual Christmas party, and as one of their figureheads, he was expected to appear. Usually, if he didn't enjoy it, it was at least bearable, since most of his crew was there. But this year, there'd just been a huge battle against the Klingons with a lot of lives lost. Which only meant he was supposed to be even happier, since they'd won. But the only thing he could think about was his officers. He felt Spock come up behind him and put a hand in the small of his back. He looked over his shoulder and smiled gratefully at him as Spock politely ended the conversation and steered him into the corner of the room. Spock held his first two fingers in front of him and Jim placed his own against them. He relaxed into the bond and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, Spock was staring at him worriedly. "I believe we may be able to leave soon." he said. "Oh, good." "Actually, I believe we should leave now." He nodded. "Just let me say goodbye to everyone." "No. You shall see them again soon enough." "But-" "No." Jim nodded, secretly relieved. Or not so secretly, considering the bond. They walked the short distance to their rooms. Jim walked in and collapsed on the bed. Spock lay down beside him and put his arms around him, sharing his grief. He turned over and buried his face in Spock's chest. They just lay like that for a moment, until Spock moved one of his hand up to stroke Jim's hair and started singing to him softly in Vulcan until he fell asleep. Spock got up gently and changed into his sleeping robes, before lying back down beside him. "Ashayam." he whispered into his hair, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

I've been wanting to write this for a while, but it wouldn't have made a full story. It's inspired by The Dixie Chicks' 'I'll Take Care of You', hence the title.


	8. December 8th: Winter Wonderland

Severus and Lily's first kiss

* * *

Severus had met Lily in their regular park, both completely bundled up in parkas, scarves and beanies. Severus smiled at her and she laughed happily at him. "It's snowing." he said idiotically. "Yeah. I've always wanted to hike in the snow." "Well, then what are we still doing here?" he asked. They set off along a path leading out of the park. They walked along in comfortable silence for a while. Lily smiled up at him. "Wait a second. I want to take a picture here." Severus frowned at the device she brought out. "What's that?" "It's a camera, silly. It's a Muggle thing." she said, taking a photo of him. He flinched and she laughed. "It's not going to do anything to you!" "Are you sure?" he asked, laughing. "Yes, I'm sure!" Severus leaned down slightly and Lily tilted her chin up. Their lips met hesitantly. Severus came back down and looked at her nervously. She smiled at him and put her hand up to his face. He smiled back at her and they walked on.


	9. December 9th: Midgardian Traditions

Thor had been studying Midgard traditions this year, and had insisted on trying out every one of them. They'd just done Diwali, and Christmas was next up. Frigga had managed to acquire most of the required decorations from Midgard herself, and they were about to decorate the palace. "Brother!" Thor yelled, racing through the halls. "Loki! We're decorating!" Loki emerged from behind one of the columns. "Where?" "Everywhere!" Loki grinned at him. "We're covering the whole of Asgard?" "Everywhere in the palace, silly." "I know. Where first?" "Follow me!" Loki fell into step next to him as he walked swiftly back to the throne room. Frigga looked up from laying out the decorations in front of the pine tree and smiled at them. "You didn't start without us, did you?" Thor asked worriedly. "No, dear, I'm just putting them out." she replied. "Good." he said, picking up a strand of tinsel and winding it around the tree. He couldn't get the end of it high enough and tried to jump. Frigga chuckled. "That's not going to work, darling." she said, taking it from him and winding it up the tree. Loki picked up another strand and inspected it, holding it up to the light. "It sparkles." he said. "Yeah, it's glittery." Thor said, winding a piece around his younger brother. "Hey!" Loki said, throwing the piece he was holding around Thor and looping it around his back. Thor spun around and the ends twirled out with him. Loki laughed and his brother stopped and picked up another strand to put around him. He slowly advanced and Loki ran around to the other side of the tree. Thor ran at him and they chased each other around the tree while Frigga laughed at them.


	10. December 10th: Family

Cas appeared just inside the doorway, saw Sam and Dean clinking glasses and laughing at each other, and extended his wings to leave again. Dean turned around just as he was about to disappear, and ran over to grab him. "No, don't go again, I've been meaning to call you down." "Why?" "It's Christmas." he declared, spreading out his arms and kissing him. Bobby walked in from the next room and groaned. Sam grinned at him. "I know. Horrible, isn't it?" Castiel blushed. Dean broke off the kiss and put a hand on the angel's hip. "Ignore them." he said, leaning in conspiratorially. "They're just jealous." There was a knock on the door, and Bobby went to answer it. He walked back in a minute later with Ellen. There was a chorus of greetings. Dean looked around her. "Jo will be in in a minute." she said, in response. "She was on a hunt, so she's just checking in with Ash." "Oh, right. What was she doing?" Dean asked, sitting down. "Routine job in Maryland. Haunting in a hotel. You'll have to ask her if you want details." "Speak of the devil…" Sam said as Jo walked in. "Actually, I probably shouldn't use that particular saying, considering what job we're in." "Yeah, probably not a good idea," she laughed. "Hi, everyone." "Hi, Jo." Bobby said. "How's Ash?" "Oh, Ash. You know." "Yeah." "I've got something for Pamela, but I don't know where to contact her. Do you have her number, Bobby?" Jo asked. "Oh, I'm seeing her soon, do you want me to give it to her?" "Yes, thanks. Remind me to give it to you before we leave. Wait a second… You're _seeing_ her? You and Pamela?" "Ha!" Dean exclaimed. "And you're teasing me!" "Stop it!" Bobby said, throwing his hands up. "Yes, me and Pamela." "Good for you." Ellen said. "Pamela's nice. And she knows, so you won't have to get around that." "That is always a problem." Sam said. "Mmm…" Jo agreed. "What about you, Sam? Anyone?" Ellen asked. "The lifestyle is not exactly conducive." "And yet three people here do." "I don't think it counts when two of them are with each other." "What? I was talking about Bobby, Jo, and me. Who were you talking about?" "Bobby, Cas, and Dean." Ellen threw up her hands. "Nobody tells me anything. You two, how long?" "Approximately a month." Cas replied. "Dean. Why didn't you tell me?" "We haven't seen you since then. Sorry." "That's no excuse, you have my number. I expect a call when something like this happens." "Sorry…" Dean repeated, exaggeratedly cringing. Ellen rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, you? And Jo?" Sam cut in. "I met a hunter at the bar. His name is Matthew. He hates being called Matt. Jo's I don't know, I just know they exist." "Mum!" "Well, it's true." "Ah, true love." Bobby sighed sarcastically.


	11. December 11th: Damn Alien Viruses!

Christine was on care for Spock, which meant she was sitting by his bedside. He had contracted a virus on a plague-ridden planet they'd been helping last week, which had been supposed to be fine for both humans and Vulcans, but had apparently affected him, due to his unique biology. He flinched in unconsciousness and moaned something. She leaned closer to hear. "Jim?" he said. "No, it's Christine." she said, stopping herself from taking his hand. His head jerked to the side. "Jim." he repeated. She got up and hit the comm on the wall. "Sickbay to Bridge." "Bridge here." she heard the captain answer. "Captain, I think Spock wants you. He's been saying your name." "I'll be right down." he replied. She heard him say "Sulu, you have the con." as he cut the connection. He came into Sickbay full pelt a minute later. "Hi, Christine." he said as he sat down beside Spock and took his hand. "Where's Bones?" She started to reply just as Spock sighed. "Jim." Jim concentrated. He looked up a moment later. "Sorry. What?" "It's alright. The bond?" "Yes. The virus has done something to his mental control, so he's getting way more emotions from everyone else than he usually does. I'm trying to help him build them back up." She nodded. "Dr. McCoy-" "Is right here, thankyou, and would like to know why he wasn't contacted that his patient was speaking." Bones demanded as he walked in. "It wasn't Nurse Chapel's fault." Jim told him. "She called me first because he was… asking… for me." "She still should have commed me afterwards." "He wasn't properly conscious." Christine cut in. "He was only saying one word. Otherwise I would have." Bones frowned at her. "Let me know next time." He moved over to stand on the other side of the bed. "How's his mental state doing, Jim?" "Not too good, but he'll be alright. His mental barriers have taken a real battering." "Okay, then I'll let you get back to helping him." He walked away, muttering under his breath. "Damn alien viruses!"


	12. December 12th: Daily Life Without You

John walked up to Sherlock's grave and put the bouquet of poinsettia on it. "I know you'd probably berate me for the flowers, but I happen to know you liked these particular ones." He sat down in front of the headstone. "And it's Christmas tomorrow. It's been almost two years now. My therapist says I should stop coming to talk to you, because it's encouraging my 'delusion of life'. But I really don't think it's a delusion. Anyway, I met a woman the other day. Her name's Mary, Mary Morstan, and I think she might be serious. See, I am moving on. I'm taking her out to this new restaurant on North Gower Street next Wednesday after work. Yes, I'm working again the week after Christmas. I thought working in a clinic rather than the hospital might have spared me that, but apparently not. Well, to be fair, I did say I would. We had the official Christmas party last week. I spent most of the time in the corner drinking champagne and talking to Sarah. There were rather a lot of the high-up managerial people there. I'm still friends with Sarah, despite everything. She's put up with a lot, but she's a good friend. I feel like you know anyone who puts up with almost being killed on a first date and still talks to you is someone you're going to be close to. Suppose it applies to us too, though not in quite the same way. Do you remember that case? It was only the second major one we solved together. I helped Lestrade with a case about a bombing the other day. I still get calls from people about cases. I usually just have to turn them over to the police, but I do sometimes help them if I have time off from the clinic. I've been reading Lestrade's cold case files lately, so I'm thinking I might try to accept some more of them to stop myself from bothering Greg too much." He looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go now, I'm seeing Harry at 2:00." He levered himself up and groaned. "I'm getting old and stiff." he grinned. "Goodbye, Sherlock." He nodded at the headstone and walked away.


	13. December 13th: Death and Space

They were going to a planet very close to hostile territory. "Commander?" Uhura asked, swiveling around in her chair to face Spock's in the captain's. "I just received a recorded Klingon message warning us to turn back. What should I do?" "Continue on course, Lieutenant Sulu. Can you comm the captain's quarters, Lieutenant Uhura?" After a minute of trying, she looked back. "He's not there, Commander. Or if he is, he's not answering." A look of realisation came over Spock's face. He stood up. "Mr. Scott, you temporarily have the con. I will return shortly with the captain." Scotty frowned after him as he went into the turbolift. "What's going on there?" he asked gruffly, getting up to sit in the main chair. "Apart from the obvious."

Spock walked into the viewing deck and saw Jim leaning on the railing and staring out at the stars going by. "Jim?" he said, walking over to him. "Spock." Jim said without moving. Spock stood silently next to him. "I'm sorry," Jim said, turning to him. "Why did you come down?" Spock tilted his head slightly to the left like an inquisitive bird. "What is wrong, t'hy'la?" Jim smiled sadly. "Don't you remember? Sam and Aurelan died a year ago today. On Christmas day." "I remember." "Then why did you ask?" Jim questioned, already half-knowing the answer. "You needed to tell me." Jim nodded. "It was always Sam's favourite holiday too. He'd get up earlier than me, and I was supposed to be the younger son!" Jim slumped as reassurance swamped his grief. "Thanks, Spock." "You're needed on the bridge, captain." "I'll be down in a minute." Spock stayed with him until he straightened up to leave.


	14. December 14th: Camp Half-Blood

Chiron trotted out of the main cabin and got confronted by glitter in the air and tinsel draped all over the strawberry plants. He looked around and spied the likely culprit. "Percy, what is going on?" he asked sternly. Percy looked sheepish. "We're decorating for Christmas." "How many of the campers have you got in on this?" "Uh, most of the cabins. Most of Ares aren't helping, and Athena didn't want to, but Annabeth got them too." An Apollo camper ran by with his quiver full of arrows primed to shoot baubles when released. Percy winced. "Hecate's been helpful too." Chiron shook his head at him. "Really, Percy, you're insufferable." Annabeth came up behind Percy. "Athena and Aphrodite are working together. It's a miracle! Although, Aphrodite have got a lot better since Piper became head. Hi, Chiron." "Hello, Annabeth. I would like to know how you let your boyfriend take over my camp with," he waved his hand around him. "This." "I've been wanting to talk to you, Chiron." Annabeth said, ignoring the question. "We were wondering if we could put something in the middle of the food hall, and we thought it would be better to talk to you than Mr. D." "What would this 'something' be? And I noticed you didn't answer my question." "Sorry, I thought it was rhetorical. And it would be a pine tree. We'd get the nymphs and the satyrs to help." "I guess I can't really refuse if it's got you all working together. Just don't make it too big." Chiron shook the glitter that had rested on him off his shaggy hindquarters and walked off. Percy grinned at Annabeth and held up his hand. Annabeth grinned exasperatedly at him and high-fived.


	15. December 15th: Closeted

Dean and Cas were creeping through a legal office in the middle of the night on a case. Dean heard a sound behind him and started. He looked around and pulled Cas into a closet next to them. "What?" Cas asked. "Shhh!" Dean whispered. "Why-" "Shh!" Dean hissed more urgently. "But-" "Oh, for God's sake." Dean muttered and kissed him. Cas kissed him back and ran his hands up his back. Dean slid his hands under Cas' shirt and around his shoulders and Cas spun him around and pushed him against the doors, which promptly flew open and deposited them both on the ground in a tangle of limbs. They untangled themselves and Cas stood up. "It's damn lucky no one was there." Dean grunted. "I learned one thing then, not to shut you up that way." Cas offered him a hand and he stood up. "I'm pretty sure that would have scared away any demons in the immediate vicinity." Dean said hopefully. "But there might still be information here." "You're right, damn you. We're continuing that later." Cas walked silently off down the corridor and Dean shook his head at him.


	16. December 16th: Eulogy

Spock slowly walked up to the microphone. "I am here; we are all here; to commemorate James Tiberius Kirk." He adjusted the microphone. "He was a good Starfleet officer, a wonderful captain and an even better friend. The _Enterprise _shall mourn her captain was a friend to many, an enemy to few, and t'hy'la to myself. He made a mark on all the lives he touched. He changed many lives, and it is only now that he is dead that I realise just how much he changed my own… and just how much I will miss him." He looked down at the _Enterprise _bridge crew in the front row. "And he will be missed not just by myself, but by many. And he will be mourned by more." He looked out at the crowd sadly. "And the universe shall sing him to sleep." he said quietly. He walked down and resumed the place of honour in between Dr. McCoy on one side and Scotty on the other.


	17. December 17th: Snow Angel

Dean pulled Cas out into the snow, laughing. Cas frowned at him. "I do not understand the human obsession with semi-frozen rain." "It's called snow, Cas. And can't you feel it? It's wonderful, and cold, and there are heaps of things you can do with it!" "It is cold, although I cannot see how that renders it 'wonderful'." Cas proclaimed, shivering. "Awww, the angel's cold." Dean said, pulling him into a hug. He let go and exclaimed. "The snow's settled on your wings! You can see them! Or at least the outline of them." Cas looked over his shoulder. "Sam, come see!" Dean called into the motel room. A minute later, Sam emerged, completely wrapped in jumpers, scarves, beanie and one blanket. Dean laughed. "What?" asked Sam defensively, glaring out of the slit around his eyes. "Oh, Sammy." he gasped. "It's cold." Sam replied. Dean gave him a thumbs-up, laughing too hard to talk. "You and-" gasp for air. "Cas should-" another gasp. "Form a club!" He bent over and gasped. He raised one finger. "And get t-shirts!" He laughed hysterically. Sam looked at the angel for help. "Cas!" he exclaimed in a horrified tone. "Oh, yeah." Dean said, catching his breath. "That was actually why I called you out, it wasn't just so you could provide amusement." "Dean, you realise that means you can see his wings. And we're standing outside a motel. In a public area." "Sammy, don't be such a spoilsport." Dean pouted. "It's dark, and in case you hadn't noticed, this motel is not exactly what you'd call populated." Cas, who had stood there, looking cold and vaguely bewildered, for this whole exchange, now chipped in. "Sam is right. There is a chance I could be seen." "You're just saying that because you're cold and want to go inside." "It is relevant no matter why I am saying it." "Ha! You are!" "I refer to my previous statement. And add, 'Bite me'." Dean grinned at him. "Okay, fine, we can go inside." Sam trudged back inside and Dean and Cas followed him.


	18. December 18th: Malfunction

"What the hell?" Arthur asked squeakily. There was a happy sigh from the door and Zaphod walked onto the bridge. "Why am I suddenly big and jolly and dressed in a red-and-white suit?" he questioned in a deep voice. There was a sound from a flurry of snow near the controls. "Uh… I think the Improbability Drive malfunctioned." The small green elf in a red hat that was, presumably, Arthur, squinted at it. "Trillian?" "Yes. What am I?" "You're snow." said Ford, drifting onto the bridge. "What I want to know is why am I glowing and perpetually drifting about a foot off the ground?" "I think you're an angel." Arthur said. "We all seem to be Christmas figures." the drifting snow said. "Well… Christmas symbols." it said, looking down at itself. "How are you looking down at yourself?" Zaphod asked. "I don't know, something to do with the malfunction." "Or the fact that whoever's writing us had to portray it somehow." Ford said. "Okay, but can we focus on the fact that it malfunctioned?" Arthur asked. "Computer, what happened?" Trillian asked. "Uh, I'm working on the problem now." said the computer cheerfully. "But it's Christmas now! Isn't that jolly?" "No, it's horrible. How am I supposed to get anything done like this? Not that you ever give me anything to do anyway." said a reindeer that had just arrived gloomily. Zaphod stared at it. "Marvin? Is that you, dude?" "Yes, it's your handy shipboard robot. Depressive and intelligent, never allowed to be handy, but apparently inherently handy anyway." "Cheer up, dude." "How can I cheer up when the universe is so horrible?" "I think I've figured out what the problem is, guys." the computer interrupted. "It's a malfunction in the core of the-" "Okay, okay, just fix it." Zaphod snapped. "These clothes are not cool, man." "Okay, fixing." A minute later, everyone popped back into his or her normal forms. "What was being snow like, Trillian?" Ford asked. "Cold." she replied. "And generally unpleasant."


	19. December 19th: I have no title

Arthur bounced into the cabin. "Hi, Douglas! Hi, skip!" "Arthur, you said hello to us when we got on the plane." Martin replied. "Yeah, but I was saying it again because I left you, and then I came back and saw you again. When I hadn't seen you." "Arthur, what did you want to say?" Douglas asked. "Oh, yeah, right. So, I was wondering, what are you both doing for Christmas? Because Mum and I wanted to have you over." "Caroline," Douglas said. "_Caroline_, wanted to have us over?" "Well, it was more me, really." "Thought so." "But anyway, what are you doing?" "Well, I'm planning on doing nothing for most of the day. Martin?" "I didn't really have any plans. I mean, usually, I'd be seeing Mum and Caitlin, but they're going away for the holidays. Also, it's only barely December, Arthur, why are you already planning this?" "Because it's Christmas month now, Skip! You have to start doing things in Christmas month! Will you come then?" "I suppose so." "Douglas?" "Really, Arthur? You want _me _to be festive?" "No, just to come. I mean, being festive would be nice, but I know you don't really do it." "I suppose I might be able to make it." "Yay! Thanks, guys!" Arthur said and walked out of the cabin. There was a moment of silence. "Do you realise what we just agreed to?" Martin asked. "Yes," Douglas answered. "And that means we're going to have to get presents for them." "Well, I've already got Arthur's. Oh god, do you really think we're going to have to get Caroline something?" "I think we might. Wait a second, you've already got Arthur's?" "Well, yeah." "You have no money." "I have a bit! A tiny bit, but you know. It's Arthur."


	20. December 20th: I'm terrible at titles

Sulu's door comm beeped and he looked up. "Who is it?" he asked. "Pavel." The comm said tinnily. He pressed the button on his desk to let him in. He came in and held up the box he was holding. "What's that?" Sulu asked, swiveling his chair around. "Christmas decorations. I thought we could decorate your quarters." "Why does it have to be my quarters? I know your type of decorating; I won't be able to move once you're done! Can't we do yours?" Chekov pouted at him. Sulu looked away. "Hikaru, please?" He glanced back and looked away again. "You're entirely too adorable for your own good." he grumbled. "I know." Chekov grinned. "Well, that ruined the effect." The ensign immediately resumed the puppy-dog eyes. Sulu looked back at him. "Okay, fine." Chekov broke out into a grin a mile wide. Sulu grinned back at him "Possibly it was worth it just for that smile." he said, walking over and kissing him. Chekov set the box down on the bed and opened it. Tinsel burst out the top and spilled onto the bed. "How did you even get this?" Sulu asked in amazement. "We're in the middle of space! We haven't been on shore leave for months, and the last we were wouldn't have sold this." Chekov smiled mysteriously. "Everyone has their secrets." he proclaimed. Sulu laughed and picked up the first strand.


	21. December 21st: Cheesy Pick-Up Lines

Someone bumped into Jack and he turned around. "Sorry." they muttered. Jack scanned him. "I'm not." He frowned. "Don't I know you?" "Um… yeah." the guy replied. "You're the barista at The True Bean." "Ah, yes. You're the double-shot-black-with-three-sugars. I've always thought that a person's coffee says a lot about their personality." "Then what does mine say?" "Sweet, but deep." The Welsh man flashed a surprisingly charming smile. "Well, then, I guess you'll just have to see whether your analysis is correct. Come buy me a drink." "Gladly." Jack replied, as they pushed their way over to the bar. "What do you have? Assuming you drink something other than coffee." "I do." "Bit early for that!" Jack grinned. The man laughed. Jack beckoned the barman over. "One Death in the Afternoon and whatever the gentleman is having." "A fifth of whiskey, thanks." he nodded at the barman. He turned to Jack. "Really? Absinthe and champagne?" "I see you know your cocktails then. By the way, what's your name? I mean, I can go on calling you double-shot-black-with-three, but it could get a bit long." "Right, sorry. I'm Ianto, Ianto Jones. And you are?" "Captain Jack Harkness." Jack replied, holding out his hand and grinning. "How did you turn that into a line?" Ianto asked, not taking the hand. "A skill?" Jack asked sheepishly. Ianto grinned. "Yeah, right. You've practiced that endlessly." "Well, I've done it a lot, but I can't say I've practiced it." "Good to know. The guy I just let me pick me up is a slut." "Hey!" Ianto leaned closer and ran a hand down Jack's side. "Well, I was considering waiting until after the drinks, but you make a good case." Jack said, blatantly eyeing him. Ianto sat back. "Just proving a point." Jack gave him a flippant look. "I should have seen that coming." "You really should have. I know cocktails because I worked in a bar when I was in uni, by the way. Incredibly boring job, really." "But you learned cocktails. It can't have been all bad." "I'm not all that interested in cocktails really, considering I don't drink them."


	22. December 22nd: Personal Space

Dean jumped as Cas appeared next to him. "Cas!" he exclaimed. "There's this thing called personal space." he said as he relaxed. "Also knocking." Cas frowned at him confusedly. "Personal space?" Dean asked. "You know, that thing with the privacy?" Cas shook his head. "I have discovered-" "Okay, no, we're having this discussion." "Surely this is more important-" "No, because you're going to keep doing this. Look, I don't know what the rules up there are, but among humans, personal space is a widely accepted concept. Being physically that close to someone is really only comfortable if you're intimate with someone. Of course, with some people they're generally more comfortable, sometimes they're less. I'm the latter. As is Sam. So, just-" he looked at Cas. "You still haven't moved." Cas moved away. "May I speak now?" "Did you actually grasp any of that?" "I can recite it word-perfectly." "Yeah, but did you grasp it? "Dean." "Does my name suddenly mean the same as 'yes'?" "No, Dean." "Oh, fine, talk." "I think I may have found the location of Lucifer." "Well, why didn't you tell me first?" "You kept interrupting me." "It's called interrupting back!"


	23. December 23rd: The Five Dwarves

House limped into Cuddy's office. "What?" he asked. "I need you to do something for the Christmas presentation." "Can I push it onto an inferior? I'm pushing it onto an inferior. Goodbye." "No, I need you to do it yourself. The superiors are being demanding. They're insisting that the head of each team does something. Look, I don't care what you do. I'm as annoyed as you are. You can do a pantomime about the administration, for all I care. Just do something." House walked out of the office without saying anything. Cuddy sighed.

* * *

"If she said you have to do it, you kind of do." Wilson said. "She's your boss, she can fire you." "She's not going to, I'm the best diagnostic doctor in the country." House replied, setting down his cane on the couch. "Maybe, but she can. And good to know you're working on the modesty issue." "It's the truth, not bragging." "You don't seem to grasp the concept that truth can still be bragging." House half-smiled. "Nice to know you agree." "I didn't- Well, I do agree. But you still have to do it." House grunted and reached for the remote.

* * *

Wilson walked past the table and peered over House's shoulder at the laptop. "What are you doing?" "What you wanted me to." he growled. "Right." he said and walked on.

* * *

There was a distinct muttering in House's team's aisle at the presentation. House himself had failed to turn up, but Wilson had told them he'd actually done something, which none of them had actually expected. They'd all expected him to just not do it. 'Introducing' flashed across the screen. 'the five dwarves of Princeton-Plainsboro.' A cartoon character of Wilson flashed up. 'Softy'. Thirteen. 'Sexy'. Taub. 'Sassy.' Foreman. 'Bossy.' And finally, House. They were all waiting for what he'd have done himself as. 'The smart one.' Wilson laughed first, in a different row, and it gradually spread.


	24. December 24th: Carols

Jim jumped as music blared through the intercom. It was hastily lowered and he looked around for the culprit. Everyone looked innocently back at him. He pressed the one on the arm of his chair. "Bridge to Engineering." "Engineering here." "Scotty, what have you done?" "It's nothing ta do with me, I swear, Captain!" "You're getting it down there too, then?" "Yah, captain." There was a momentary pause. "It's shipwide, captain." Scotty said. "And… I think it's an old Christmas carol." "Yeah, I know. Fairytale of New York, isn't it?" "Yeah." "Alright, bye, Scotty." Jim cut off the intercom and looked at the viewscreen. "There are four people on board with the engineering skill to do this. I know I didn't, Scotty swears he didn't, and the thought of Spock doing it is ludicrous. So that leaves one person. It was Sulu's idea, wasn't it, Chekov?" "Uh, what? Me, captain?" "Chekov, you're a genius in many areas, but lying isn't one of them." "Uh…" Jim broke into a grin. "You realise I would have given you permission? It's a great idea. Did Scotty know?" Chekov relaxed. "Yes, captain, he helped." "I thought he might have. How did you rig it up to your console?" Chekov started a long piece of techno-babble, which Jim listened intently to.


End file.
